


More crack drabbles

by QumquatQuiet



Category: Arthur Christmas (2011), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: According to my friend I am a horrible tease, And Phil, Bunny is mean to the audience, But it's funny crack that happens to have sex in it, Funny, I think it qualifies as explicit, M/M, Oh the crack of this, This is crack, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QumquatQuiet/pseuds/QumquatQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame my friend for this. More Phil/Jack, and there's also Steve/Jack. And if you really squint, there's one-sided Bunny/Jack.</p>
<p>This is just meant to be funny. I hope you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More crack drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rise of the Guardians, nor do I make any money off of this. It's strictly for fun.
> 
> While I do my best to keep the characters IN-character, I'm not William Joyce. I'm not the writers of Dreamworks either. So, the characters are a bit out of character. This is not helped by the fact that this is an AU. And crack. And, well. Porn.

Phil/Jack

 

Jack keened as Phil slowly penetrated him again. He didn't know what had come over the yeti, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Phil had asked him into the empty room and immediately proceeded to shred Jack's hoodie and pants off of him.

 

Then he'd spent the winter spirit over the table and stuck his tongue inside. Jack had never had anything within that part of him before, and his first reaction had been to panic. However, before he could try to get away, the yeti had begun stroking his sides soothingly, as his tongue continued to widen Jack's entrance.

 

As he calmed down, Jack started enjoying the sensation and jolted as the yeti's tongue passed over a nub. Moaning, Jack sank face first further onto the table. Phil let out a rumble that sounded suspiciously like laughter, but he also focused on that nub, so Jack didn't bother getting annoyed.

 

Then Phil withdrew his tongue, spread Jack's legs a little wider, and slowly slid in. The guardian of fun didn't know when Phil had found the time to use lube on his cock, but he was grateful, because Phil was huge. Even with how well he'd been prepared, it still hurt as Phil slid into him. 

 

Then Jack's lover hit that nub again, and the pain disappeared in a rush of pleasure. This was the fifth round, and Jack just wanted more. Neither noticed as the door opened.

 

They certainly noticed though when the boomerang hit Phil in the head, and Bunny was there gently lifting Jack off the ground where he'd fallen when Phil hit the ground.

 

"It's okay Jack, I got ya." Bunny made one of his tunnels, and holding Jack like spun glass bounded through it.

 

Well. This was clearly going to be an awkward discussion.

 

Steve/Jack

 

Steve groaned softly as he sunk into Jack again. He loved nights like this. Where Jack was all his, and he was all Jack's. No responsibilities, no messes to clean up, (or make, in Jack's case). And no insufferable Bunny interrupting, and trying to tempt Jack away.

 

Steve grinned as Jack keened and moaned for more. Slipping out of his lover, the second in command of the back-up Santa Claus operation flipped his lover over and slid into him again. He loved how the winter spirit begged and grabbed at him.

 

"So beautiful." He whispered harshly. "Mine. My Jack. Beautiful, precious Jack."

 

"Yours, all yours." Jack nodded with a whimper dragging Steve down so he could kiss his lover. "No one else's."

 

He keened once more, and arched into his lover when Steve grabbed the base of his cock.

 

"Ah, ah. No coming yet." Steve scolded him with a wicked smirk.

 

"Steve!" Jack pleaded, reaching up to grab his shoulders. Feeling no pity for the guardian, Steve sped up his thrusts, making sure to hit his lover's prostate with each thrust. Jack went wild, his nails digging into Steve's skin and dragging down his arms.

 

Steve relished in the cries. They signified Jack as belonging to him. And finally taking mercy on his lover, he began stroking the cock in his hand in time with his thrusts. They climaxed at the same time.

 

Shifting them over so that they were laying on their sides, Steve began thrusting into Jack again. This could be the last night they had together for a while thanks to their respective job. Steve wanted the memory of this night to keep them both warm until their next encounter.


End file.
